Dia de Reyes Surrealista, Muy Surrealista
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][DraHa] ¿Que pasaria si el mundo pareciese volverse del reves?¿Si tu mayor enemigo cambiase su actitud radicalmente?Acaso es que el año nuevo les ha vuelto a todos locos y tu mente solo se preocupa por sobrevivir a la colera de Hermione.


**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene Slash (relación chico/chico) por lo que se agradecería que al que no le gustase el tema tratado no lo leyese o si lo leyese que se sepa que es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, esto se hace sin fines de lucro y solo me pertenece el argumento.

**Aclaraciones: **las frases que están en _cursiva _y entre comillas "_cursiva_" son los pensamientos aunque hay muy pocos. Decir que creo que en Reino Unido esta fiesta no se celebra como tal por lo que esta un poco sacado de contexto.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**DIA DE REYES (SURREALISTA, MUY SURREALISTA)  
**By AYA K

El frío se colaba por los resquicios de las piedras, los corredores y pasillos estaban helados y ahí estaba el, Harry Potter de paseo nocturno.

Por una vez era una cosa importante y que no tenia nada que ver con Voldemort ni con profesores asesinos; ¡Se le había olvidado el regalo para Hermione!

Se lo tenia comprado desde hacia un mes pero aun no había llegado y estaba preocupado, ahora solo faltaba que no llegase el maldito regalo para su querida amiga y ella le mataba; después de haber estado alardeando de que era precioso, ahora resultaba que no había regalo.

Así que había hecho caso a Ron, iba a mandar una lechuza a Sirius para que le comprase otro regalo a Hermione y así reponer el perdido, si llegaba luego ya se lo daría. Pero, ¡malditas las ideas de Ronald Weasley! No había cogido nada de abrigo y se estaba muriendo de frío solo con el pijama y la capa.

Llego a la lechuceria y cogio a su lechuza para que le llevase la carta a Sirius, con un poco de suerte tendría su regalo para el día de Reyes y ya faltaba poco para el, ¡tan solo le quedaban tres días! Como no se apurase Hemione se iba a enfadar y con razón.

El moreno suspiro abatido y se volvió a poner la capa con la intención de volver a su sala común, pero estaba claro que aquel día no iba a llegar a la sala común.

77777777777777777777777777777

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts como hacia tiempo que no hacia, después de todo siempre estaba evitando peligros y profesores; por una vez no le importaba si le pillaban, no estaba haciendo nada malo……bueno no tan malo como otras veces.

Estaba llegando al corredor de la biblioteca cuando vio a alguien salir por la puerta de la misma. Y era quien menos quería ver en aquel preciso momento, su mayor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El cabeza rajada de paseo nocturno.-río el rubio con desprecio.- ¿Es que acaso no te da para comprarte una capa Potter? ¿O es que se la has prestado a pobretón-Weasley?

-¿Y a ti que carajo te importa Malfoy?- repuso con furia el moreno.-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer por las noches es asunto mío, y sino también podría preguntar lo mismo.

-Lo que yo este haciendo no es de tu incumbencia Potter.

-Tú lo has dicho, no me importa saber con cuantas te has liado hoy Malfoy, pero te agradecería que no fuese en la biblioteca, se te podría acusar de dañar el material escolar. Ahora si no te importa….me bloqueas el camino.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber con cuantas me he acostado Potter? ¿Acaso tu quieres engrosar la lista?- pregunto acercándose demasiado al moreno.

-Antes muerto Malfoy.- contesto el moreno apartándolo con furia.- Además hay que estar muy desesperado para hacerlo.

-En ese caso te guardare un hueco para el día de Reyes, eso si tráeme un regalo bonito.-dijo mientras desaparecía por el corredor.

Harry se había quedado estático, decididamente por la noche Hogwarts no era lo mismo, estaba claro que echaban algo en el jugo de calabaza de la cena, no había otra explicación, sino ¿Qué sentido tenia que Draco Malfoy le acabase de coquetear? Si ha eso se le podía llamar coquetear.

O era su nueva forma de ligar….o eran ciertos los rumores y se había metido en la cama de medio Hogwarts. Menos mal que no le habían dado por los Gryffindor.........."_hasta ahora_". Maldito cerebro podía dejar de pensar por libre, demonios. Estaba claro necesitaba dormir mañana lo vería todo fríamente, aunque mas frío del que había en aquel corredor ya era difícil.

777777777777777777777777777

Al día siguiente. Dos días para Reyes y aun sin regalo para Hermione.

Harry se levanto con la impresión de que se olvidaba algo, no le dio mayor importancia, no era la primera vez que le ocurría, y si era importante ya volvería a llamar….digo ya lo recordaría.

El día paso de lo mas normal, todavía estaban de vacaciones así que Ron y el se dedicaron a estar sentados frente a la chimenea todo el día…….hasta que Hermione les recordó la cantidad de deberes que tenían que entregar a la vuelta de vacaciones.

Conclusión: Ron y Harry encerrados en la biblioteca el resto del día.

Y allí estaban, diez de la noche, nadie en la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria les había acabado dando la llave por no esperarles y para colmo habían dejado lo peor para el final…..la redacción de Snape.

-¡Yo no lo aguanto mas!-exploto Ron.-Tu podrás quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras pero yo no pienso perderme la cena y menos por Snape.

-Tranquilo yo la termino, además no tengo hambre, vete si quieres.

-¿Seguro? Luego no quiero que me lo eches en cara.

-No lo haré pesado, venga emigra que Fred y George te van a dejar sin nada.

-A sus órdenes señor.- dijo Ron haciendo una parodia de un militar.

A Harry le entro la risa y Ron se despidió de el mientras el moreno intentaba dejar de reírse y terminar la redacción de Snape. El problema era que Harry era muy buen mentiroso ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre pero sabía que como al menos uno de los dos no llevase la redacción, Hermione les haría repetir hasta que estuviese perfecta y eso para ellos eran muchas horas.

No pudo seguir pensando, ni quejándose de su hambre, ya que su estomago iba por libre y el dio por dar un concierto ahora en aquellos instantes. Y como no para ser más vergonzoso no podía faltar cierto rubio por allí.

-¿Qué celebras Potter? ¿El que la Comadreja se haya ido? No me extrañaría, teniéndome a mí al lado…….

-Piérdete Malfoy.- contesto sin mirarle e intentando volver a su libro de pociones.

-Encantado, siempre y cuando sea en tu boca.- susurro sensualmente en la oreja del moreno mientras le abrazaba la cintura.

Harry sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar en aquel preciso instante, _"¿pero desde cuando te gusta Malfoy? ¡Harry contrólate! ¡Es Malfoy!_" su cara estaba cogiendo un tono de rojo que no podía envidiar al pelo de cualquier Weasley. "_Harry, vale que esta bueno, pero contrólate es un carbón. ¡Contrólate Harry! Que no eres una quinceañera con las hormonas revolucionadas._"

Después de unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron años, Malfoy se aparto de el, dejando su colonia al separarse haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera a Harry de arriba abajo. El rubio se encamino a la puerta pero antes de desaparecer por las filas de estanterías se volvió a Harry y le fijo.

-Por cierto, el ingrediente que te falta es una escama de dragón rojo del Tibet. Ah, y que no se te olvide nuestra cita de pasado mañana. Te estaré esperando. Adiós.

Estaba claro, el mundo estaba loco. Malfoy le tiraba los tejos; eso de por si solo ya era surrealista y para colmo ya se acordaba de aquello tan importante, ¡había quedado con Malfoy el día de Reyes! Aquello no podía ser peor……

…….un momento, ¡si era peor! Malfoy le acababa de ayudar con los deberes de pociones y lo peor era que si era el ingrediente que le faltaba. Eso iba a ser causa de que la sangre no le llegase a la cabeza. Iba ser eso…. ¡Tenia que ser eso!

Le estaba empezando a doler al cabeza, ¿seria la sorpresa o seria el hambre? El estomago contesto la pregunta. Era el hambre.

777777777777777777777777

Un día para Reyes y el regalo de Hermione sigue sin aparecer.

-Si no llega hoy, Hermi me va a matar, va a hacer puré de Harry Potter, ya me veo en silla de ruedas el resto de curso, me va a matar…….

-¡Harry relájate! ¿Quieres? No creo que Hermione te vaya a matar por esto, si se lo explicas razonadamente seguro que no. Ya lo veras, así que no te pongas histérico que me recuerdas a mi madre el 1 de septiembre.

-Esta bien. Jo, que profundo ha sido eso Ron, parece que estas madurando, y eso que cuando te compramos parecías tonto.

-Gracias hombre.-dijo mandándole una mirada asesina.- Por cierto, ¿Qué es una siña de ruecas?

-Dios algunos nunca cambian. Silla de ruedas, Ron. Es una aparato muggles que….

La explicación fue cortada por una lechuza blanca, _made in Diagon Alley_, que acababa de entrar por la ventana con un paquete más grande que ella.

-¡Hedwig! Que alegría verte, creía que nunca llegarías. Dame eso anda.

Por suerte para el último de los Potter podrá vivir un año más al menos. Aquel paquete era el regalo de Hermione. Le habían comprado un libro que seguro le gustaría así que Harry llegaría entero a Junio, por lo menos este año por parte de Hermione no habría hostilidades, ahora Voldemort no veraneaba, por lo menos diez de los doce meses del año.

-¡Ron, estoy salvado! Es el regalo de Hermione. Sobreviviré a las Navidades.

-Si a las Navidades si, el caso es que sobrevivas al examen de pociones que hay nada más llegar de ellas.

-Tenias que recordarlo, ¿no? Al carajo todo mi buen humor, gracias Weasley.

-Sorry.

Harry acabo saliendo de la torre Gryffindor antes de que le diese un ataque de histeria o de ira, o quien sabe los dos a la vez, y se cargase a su mejor amigo.

Iba tan distraído por los pasillos del colegio que no se fijo que se acercaban a el un grupo de chicas y para mas señas, su club de fans al completo. Harry intento esconderse pero no había salvación en aquel pasillo, iba a morir aplastado por sus fans, por no decir sin casi ropa y sin la última vez que lo habían cogido cerca de la torre Gryffindor.

Se había resignado ya a su suerte cuando un par de manos lo cogieron de la cintura y lo arrastraron detrás de un tapiz. Harry que había cerrado los ojos ante la perspectiva de tanta mujer "revolucionada por las hormonas", los abrió cuando noto un aliento en su nuca, un aliento y una colonia que se le hacia demasiado conocida.

-Siempre llamando la atención ¡eh Potter!

Harry agradeció que lo estuviese agarrando porque parecía que se iba a desmayar en aquel mismo instante. El corazón no podía latir más deprisa porque estallaría. El olor del rubio lo envolvía y le hizo por unos momentos olvidarse de las locas que había en el pasillo. ¿Qué importaba donde estaban? Aquello debía ser el paraíso terrenal en todo su esplendor.

Nunca supo si fue un impulso lo que hizo que girase la cabeza, o el hecho de saber que era lo que le espera al hacerlo; solo recordaba que cuando lo hizo sintió unos labios fríos y suaves sobre los suyos. Unas sensación de ahogo y mareo se adueño de su estomago y su cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

El tener a Malfoy tan cerca le descontrolaba, no sabía que sentir, que decir, que hacer…..no sabia nada. "_Solo se que no se nada_" Estaba claro o Sócrates era tonto de remate o era un genio muy extraño. Pero por una vez una frase hecha le venia de perlas.

Cuando se separaron fue por falta de aire, porque si hubiese sido por el moreno seguiría así toda la vida. Cuando tomo conciencia de lo que había hecho se encontró perdiéndose en unos ojos grises que jamás había admirado tan de cerca. Instintivamente cogio la cara del rubio y noto un leve tembló aparte de su mirada de sorpresa. Acerco mas la cara del Slytherin a el y siguió observando el gris de sus ojos.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia pero…… ¿Qué importaba? Tampoco lo sabía la mitad de las veces que estaba en aquel colegio. Volvió a acercarse a sus labios y a besarlos pero esta vez mas ansioso, mas pasional. Ahora era una lucha por el dominio de al boca del otro, aunque ninguno gano. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí.

No paro hasta que llego a la Torre Gryffindor y allí tan solo pudo estar dándole vueltas al asunto el resto del día.

777777777777777777777777777

Día de Reyes. Aburrimiento total, o eso parecía en la Torre Gryffindor.

Por suerte para todos sus habitantes a Hermione le había gustado el regalo y no había cometido un homicidio voluntario, por suerte para todas Harry Potter sobreviviría hasta su séptimo curso, aunque después de lo ocurrido el día anterior empezaba a plantearse seriamente su vida en aquel colegio.

Su ultimo intento había sido el de idear un plan de escape antes de que volviesen todos los alumnos y estos se enteraran del asunto. Por que una cosa era coquetear con el príncipe de Slytherin y otra muy distinta, el besarle por propia voluntad y para colmo disfrutarlo.

Por que disfrutar, lo había disfrutado. Aquello si que había sido un beso inolvidable, para desgracia de cierto moreno de ojos verdes; interiormente Harry se reprocha el querer volver a probarlo otra vez. Y así había estado todo el día, reprochándose y deprimiéndose mientras terminaba los deberes, cosa que solo le había ayudado a pensar más en el rubio ya que eran de pociones y él le había ayudado con ellos.

Ni siquiera había bajado a cenar ante la perspectiva de tener que estar frente a la mesa Slytherin. Hemione se había preocupado por el pero no había dicho nada y Ron estaba un poco en su mundo pensando en como podría hacer para aprobar el próximo examen de pociones.

El moreno se había quedado todo el día frente a la chimenea sin siquiera moverse ni un poco, y claro tanto tiempo sin moverse y sin comer…..lógicamente da hambre. Así que se levanto del sillón en el que había estado sentado toda la tarde y salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda rumbo a las cocinas a por algo para llenar su estomago.

El castillo estaba en penumbra y ahora maldecía el hecho de no haber cogido una capa porque el frío se le colaba por la ropa. Anduvo lo mas rápidamente que pudo y llego a las cocinas en un tiempo record. Entro y un elfo se le acerco mirándolo extrañado por la hora.

-¿Deseaba algo señor?

-Agradecería algo para comer, es que no tuve ocasión de bajar a cenar.

El elfo sonrió y trajo al instante una magnifica cena que el joven Potter comió satisfactoriamente. Después de la magnifica cena se despidió del elfo y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor.

Pero en el trayecto no pudo evitar pasar cerca de la biblioteca cosa que no hizo mas que estropearle la sonrisa y felicidad que llevaba al acordarse del primer encuentro con el Slytherin y como desde aquel momento todo se había vuelto muy lioso.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado plantado frente a la alta puerta de roble y miraba el suelo de piedra distraídamente. Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera noto como alguien se acercaba y le observaba detenidamente. La verdad es que últimamente el pobre Harry estaba un poco distraído y todo por culpa de sus hormonas o era que había perdido la cabeza después de tantos líos y problemas.

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera noto que alguien lo empujaba hacia el interior de la biblioteca hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Entonces pareció salir de su soporífero estado, pero aun así no lograba enfocar muy bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aunque en cuanto vio al que le había encerrado involuntariamente en la biblioteca lo enfoco en un segundo. Y cuanto más lo pensaba mas surrealista le parecía. ¿Qué hacia Draco Malfoy encerrándose con el en la biblioteca? Solo le faltaba para un día redondo, que el rubio le preguntase por la actitud de ayer. Si es que vaya día llevaba.

-Hola…..tierra llamando a Harry Potter……cara rajada, ¿me estas escuchando?

Harry salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto oyó la pregunta y miro a la cara de su interlocutor con cierto grado de asombro y estupor.

-¿Me decías?

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Potter? Estas muy raro desde hace varios días……-remarco el rubio alzando una ceja en actitud de reproche.- ¿Te ha dejado al novia?

-Para que te deje hay que tenerla.- contesto el moreno aun paseando por su mundo.- ¿Qué querías?

-¿Yo?.....pues…… ¿hablar?

-¿De que? Tú y yo nunca hemos hablado civilizadamente.

-Hombre tampoco nos hemos besado nunca no te jode. ¿A ti de que te parece que tengo que hablar contigo? No es muy lógico que tu mayor enemigo te bese porque si.

-A si eso……..la verdad es que no se porque lo hice. ¿Puedo alegar que fue un lapsus? Es que no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Ya es que a mi lado todos se descontrolan.

-Tú no tienes abuela, ¿verdad?

-Pues no murió hace unos cuantos años.

-No me refería a eso….nada déjalo.

-Entonces que alegas que te sentiste atraído hacia mi y no pudiste evitar el impulso de besarme, ¿verdad?

-Si……digo no. En esos momentos no era yo mismo aunque tu tampoco es que hayas sido muy normal estos últimos días.

-Yo también alego no saber donde estaba.

-Si ya, reconoce que te pongo nervioso.- reto mientras se acercaba a el.

-Reconoce tu también que sabias que estabas haciendo ayer detrás de aquel tapiz.- el rubio también se acerco.

-Reconoce que no solo me corregías la redacción.

-Reconoce que no has dejado de pensar en mí desde hace tres días.

-Reconoce que te gusto.

-Reconoce que quieres repetir.

Estaban ya tan cerca que las respiraciones se mezclaban entre ellas, pero parecía que ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, ninguno quería ser el vencido en aquella batalla. Pero al final uno siempre vence y uno no puede evitar llevarse por sus deseos.

Un vuelco en el estomago, unos labios ansiosos sobre los suyos, unos ojos cerrados y unas manos abrazándose a el con desesperación. Quien iba a pensar que el vencedor en la primera batalla puede perder la guerra. Draco Malfoy había ganado la guerra de miradas, Harry había sucumbido ante él; pero ahora era el quien sucumbía ante los labios y la lengua del moreno. Esa lengua que no se estaba quieta y que le hacia sentir cosas incoherentes y demasiado maravillosas.

Fue la ausencia de aire lo que los separo, si por ellos hubiese sido seguirían besándose sin parar. Los ojos esmeraldas miraban fijamente los grises buscando una pizca de burla, de enojo pero no se imagino encontrar paz y… ¿felicidad?

-¿Y ahora quien tiene que reconocer esto?

-Me declaro culpable si es lo que querías oír Malfoy. Me acuso de esto y de lo de ayer, quizás si es cierto que eres demasiado irresistible.

-No tanto como tus labios Potter.

Si, estaba claro que la sorpresa era el mejor factor para ganar una batalla, y al moreno le había tomado por sorpresa las palabras y mas los labios que ahora le devoraban sin piedad. Unos besos urgentes y cargados de pasión.

Quizás no era un mal día para perderse en aquellos labios, o en aquellos ojos tan llenos de deseo, ni siquiera era mal día para perderse en aquellas caricias que le hacían producir aquellos gemidos tan lujuriosos……….

Definitivamente no era un mal día para perder la cabeza, aunque fuese un día tan surrealista como aquel.

Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para arrepentirse de todo…….hoy, solo recibiría un regalo que en el fondo deseaba desde hacia tiempo, mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Pues nada……no se que decir……..solo que el titulo se podía mejorar, que la historia es muy rara, que el argumento es patético y que si se suponía que era para el 6 de enero pues como que lo publico un poco tarde, ¿no?

Solo espero que por lo menos el tiempo empleado en leerlo no haya sido muy mal empleado, que ha alguien le haya gustado y pido un poco de piedad ya que soy completamente nueva en escribir sobre esta pareja. Lo he hecho muy suavecito, quizás demasiado pero mas vale empezar por abajo y luego seguir subiendo.

Se agradecería algún review con una critica, constructiva mucho mejor, y se admiten también dimisiones para dejar de escribir sobre estos dos chicos y dejárselo a las profesionales del campo.

Como no tengo nada más que decir, pues solo desear un Feliz Año Nuevo un poco atrasado.

Saludos,

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 16 de Enero de 2005_

_Publicado: 16 de Enero de 2005_


End file.
